


5 Times Yuto wanted to be in BEST instead of 7

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto thinks the grass is greener on the other side, nevermind the fact that sometimes that grass is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Yuto wanted to be in BEST instead of 7

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my favorite. That is all.
> 
> The standard disclaimer applies like always. It's just for fun!

**1st time:**  
“Please lean down a little further, Nakajima-san,” the photographer said, making gestures to show what he wanted. “The top of your head keeps getting cut off.”  
  
Yuto bent his knees just a bit more, feeling the strain it was putting on his muscles after an hour of this photoshoot already. He put an arm on Yamada’s shoulder to steady himself; he’d already lost his balance during the last photo.  
  
“This wouldn’t be a problem if you weren’t so tall,” Chinen joked.  
  
Yuto really wanted to say _or if you and Yamada weren’t so short_ , but he knew Yamada was sensitive about being vertically-challenged. So he settled instead for: “This wouldn’t be a problem if I was in BEST instead.” He decided to keep his last thought, _we could trade me for Daiki_ , to himself as well.

 

 **2nd time:**  
“What the hell is this?” Yamada exclaimed, looking at the sparkly outfit that was being passed around the group. JUMP had had a lot of crazy outfits over the years, but this one with its sequins and feathers and clashing colors was the worst.  
  
Yuto examined his outfit while trying not to show the disappointment on his face. As he put it on, he realized that the measurements were wrong _again_ and his pants were too short. He stared at his exposed ankles.  
  
“Hey,” Keito called out. “Why does BEST get different outfits?” The rest of 7 looked over at the older boys dressed in better-looking outfits. Or at least outfits that were more color-coordinated.  
  
Their manager had no explanation and mysteriously disappeared as soon as the group was distracted.  
  
Yuto frowned again at the mirror and his ankles. “I think I’d rather be in BEST right now.” He turned to Yabu. “Do you want to trade Daiki?”  
  
“Hey!”

 

 **3rd time:**  
“And then Hikaru lost his balance and fell right off the balcony,” Yabu said, waving his arms to mime the action of the story he was retelling. “I mean, it wasn’t high up or anything, so he’s fine.”  
  
“After we figured out he was okay, the whole thing became absolutely hilarious,” Takaki added in.  
  
The members of 7 listened in awe as BEST continued to retell the story of their crazy night hanging out together. It seemed like the boys had managed to get themselves into some weird situations.  
  
“Oh, and then, and then,” Yabu continued with enthusiasm. “Inoo dropped a match that burnt his finger and caught the grass on fire.”  
  
“What?” Keito exclaimed in horror.  
  
“Cool!” Chinen exclaimed in excitement.  
  
Everyone paused to look at the youngest of the group who merely shrugged and gave Inoo a thumbs up.  
  
“Wait there’s more,” Yabu said. “So then, Daiki tried to stomp out the fire and that caught his shoe on fire.”  
  
“And Takaki dumped a whole bunch of water on him,” Hikaru interrupted Yabu.  
  
“I’m still bitter about that,” Daiki said. “That jacket was dry-clean only.”  
  
“I was trying to _save_ you!” Takaki said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Inoo ignored the ensuing argument and turned to 7. “So what did you guys do last night?”  
  
The group looked at each other but no one had anything that compared to BEST’s night out together. Yuto thought about how he’d just spent the night in bed reading a new book.  
  
“I wish we could have hung out with you guys,” he said.  
  
“Sorry, Yuto,” Yabu said. “It was BEST Bonding Night. No 7 allowed.”  
  
“Are you sure you won’t reconsider trading Daiki?” Yuto figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask again. He gave his best innocent grin.

 

 **4th time:**  
“Do you think we can go over that last bit again?” Yuto asked the choreographer. JUMP was working on a new dance for a concert performance. The choreographer had decided to split the dance between BEST and 7 and Yuto was discovering that 7’s dance moves were much more complicated than the other group’s.  
  
“So many spins,” Keito kept muttering to himself. He was beginning to look a sickly shade of pale green.  
  
Chinen never seemed to have problems with the dance moves but the rest of 7 was definitely having trouble memorizing the complicated routine. Or when they did remember the right steps, they just couldn’t get it to look right.  
  
“So it’s left foot, right foot, half turn, arms up, then down, bend, twist,” Yamada was repeating the steps while slowly acting them out. Finally he just stopped and threw a glare over at BEST who seemed perfectly fine.  
  
“Why do they get to just pose during this section??” Yamada complained.  
  
They ran through the routine again and Yuto was beginning to feel kinda nauseous. Keito had finally given up and was curled into a ball on the floor still muttering about spins.  
  
“Ah,” Yuto growled in frustration. “I would give my left arm to be in BEST right now.”  
  
Daiki noticed that the taller boy was eyeing him. “Hey!” he protested, already knowing what Yuto was thinking. “I am worth _way more_ than Yuto’s left arm.”

 

 **5th time:**  
“So Keito just knocked over a whole costume rack and I think Yamada might be buried under that mountain of clothes somewhere. I’m not quite sure because no one’s seen him in a few hours. And then Chinen’s being all creepy and won’t stop talking about Arashi’s new album. I just can’t take it anymore!” Yuto said, telling all his troubles to BEST in their dressing room. His hair looked a mess because he kept trying to resist the urge to pull it out. “Can I be in BEST instead?”  
  
Daiki turned to glare at him so Yuto quickly added: “No trades! It’s free!”  
  
“Are you sure you’d want to hang out with us all the time?” Inoo asked. Yuto couldn’t help but notice a rather mischievous look in his eye. “Because we have rules in BEST. Rules that need to be followed.” The mischievous look had morphed into a full-blown evil grin now.  
  
Yuto nodded slowly, not quite sure if he was making the right decision.  
  
“So we’re having an initiation?” Yabu asked. His face was beginning to mirror the devious look on Inoo’s. “Takaki, get out the curling iron and Hikaru, get the cloaks.”  
  
Takaki was already standing behind Yabu with said hair-styling instrument. He looked extremely excited. Yuto didn’t think he’d seen Takaki that enthusiastic since the boy had discovered that beach-scented candles existed.  
  
“Daiki,” Yabu called out, continuing with directions. “I’m going to need you to find a goat.”  
  
“Okay,” Yuto exclaimed, jumping up and putting his hands in the air. “That’s enough. I take it back.” He slowly inched backwards towards the door that would lead him to freedom and safety. “I’ll just stick to staying in 7. They aren’t half as crazy as you guys are.” With that, he dashed away back towards 7’s dressing room.  
  
BEST was left standing there with smug looks on their faces. Daiki chuckled. “Revenge is wonderful,” he said.  
  
The rest of the group went back to whatever they had been doing earlier except for Takaki who was still holding the curling iron and looking around eagerly. “Hey, can we still fix each other’s hair though? Come on, guys. Please?”


End file.
